


On My Own

by kozumeshouyou



Series: Hinata's Harem [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozumeshouyou/pseuds/kozumeshouyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OiHina + Angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Own

Oikawa walked through the hospital, trying so hard to keep his emotions in check. Pausing outside of Shouyou’s room, Oikawa took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

The door opened to a red eyed Natsu and Oikawa crouched down to her height, smiling softly. Oikawa wasn’t surprised when she burst into tears, grabbing Oikawa around the neck and squeezing tightly. 

Oikawa lifted her in his arms, holding her just as tightly as he made his way into the room, greeting Shouyou’s mom with another soft smile before his eyes landed on the still form on the hospital bed.

Shouyou’s mom grabbed Natsu from Oikawa’s arms before heading into the hall. Oikawa walked to the bed quietly, grabbing Shouyou’s warm hand in his own.

“Happy birthday, Shou.” Oikawa whispered. Oikawa used to yell, scream, at Shouyou’s still form. Begging him to wake up, to respond, but he never had and he never would. Not after today. 

Oikawa heard the door behind him open and he turned, seeing Shouyou’s mom walk in following a few doctors. Oikawa couldn’t be here, not for this, not when they were here to take him away. 

Oikawa turned back to Shouyou, wishing he could see his smile one last time, see his amber eyes light up, hear his beautiful laugh.

Leaning down Oikawa placed a gentle kiss on Shouyou’s forehead before turning away, eyes blurring with tears as he made his way towards the door. Feeling his own heart stop as the quiet beeps flatlined into nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> yoooooo, come at me!! *wink wink* [Tumblr](http://shxuhei.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kozumeshouyou)


End file.
